1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle stands, and more particularly relates to a motorcycle stand which comprises two extendible supports disposed at two opposite sides and driven by a transmission gear set to extend out of or received inside the casing thereof so as to firmly support a motorcycle in place or permit a motorcycle to be driven to move.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motorcycle has been commonly used as a personal transportation vehicle as well as a means for sports. A motorcycle is generally comprised of a stand pivoted to the frame thereof at a lower position. When a motorcycle is not in use, the stand can be rotated downward to support a motorcycle in an oblique position on the ground. However, because a motorcycle is very heavy, it is labor consuming to park it in position. More particularly to a young lady, parking a motorcycle in position is a thing very difficult to handle. Further, according to the conventional structure a motorcycle stand is generally made of a single steel or iron rod for supporting a motorcycle in an oblique position. Therefore, a motorcycle may be easily hit to fall from position when it is parked in place.